


Tumblr Drabbles

by Occasionally_Writing



Category: Dark Blue Kiss (TV), จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV), ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV), เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons - Chiffon_Cake, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV), เพื่อนแก้เหงา | Blue Kiss - hideko_sunshine
Genre: Accidental burning of dinners, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Date Nights, Drunk Night Out, Eating dinner together, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Lots of Touching, M/M, Morksun, Nightmares, Rainy Days, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, Tumblr drabbles, cheek kissing, hand holding, i don't know how to tag stuff, ruined surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionally_Writing/pseuds/Occasionally_Writing
Summary: This is will be filled with the drabbles I get on my tumblr! Many fandoms will be added later on! :D
Relationships: Dean/Pharm, Jaturapoom "Forth" Jamornhum/Baramee "Beam" Vongviphan, Kao/Pete (Kiss: The Series), Mork/Sun (Dark Blue Kiss), Mork/Sun (Kiss Me Again)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 242





	1. Morksun-I'm Home

“It’s getting late. Do you want to stay here or would you like me to drive you back to your apartment?” Sun asked, finishing up with drying the rest of the mugs that were washed before he turned to face Mork. Keeping his attention on the counter, Mork faded in and out into what was happening around him, which made him accidentally tune out the question Sun had asked him. To be fair, it had been a long and tiring day and the overall busyness the cafe seemed to have made the fatigue that Mork had been feeling for most of the day get worse as the hours went on. Noticing that he didn’t get a response from Mork, Sun hummed slightly and put the mugs back in their place, moving towards the younger male before he was right behind him, placing a hand on his lower back. Feeling the touch, Mork snapped out of his slight day dreaming to hear the same question leave Sun’s mouth once again. “Mork? Everything okay?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah. I’m fine,” Mork mumbled, shaking the fogginess he felt away before he let go of the towel, throwing it over his shoulder as he stepped around Sun, throwing the towel in the dirty hamper. Noticing it was getting a bit too full of dirty rags, Mork made a mental note to remind Rain to wash them before a hand was wrapped around his wrist, stopping him from leaving. Letting out a small sigh, Mork turned around to face Sun before his brows furrowed when he noticed the worried look he was receiving from the older male. Letting a tired grin rest on his face, Mork reached out and patted Sun’s hand around his wrist before he stepped closer, meeting his concerned gaze head on. “I promise you, I’m fine. Just a little exhausted.”

Hearing this, Sun nodded and bit his lip, trying not to notice how Mork’s eyes followed the movement and seemed to stay on his lips. Clearing his throat, Sun squeezed Mork’s wrist before he let go, nodding towards the stairs to where he and Rain’s rooms were. Blinking as he got gestured, practically pushed, towards the stairs, Mork knew not to argue with Sun, since he wouldn’t win anyways, and just allowed him to push his tired body up the stairs. Turning off the lights around the cafe, Sun followed Mork up the stairs and nudged him towards his own room, knowing that Rain would mostly likely be asleep by now and the last thing they both need is a whining Rain on their shoulders. Opening the door, Sun strolled in while Mork trailed behind him, staying silent as Sun dug through his dresser, throwing him a shirt to sleep in. Closing the door behind him, Mork turned his back to Sun as he got undressed, kicking his jeans off as he removed his shirt, Mork tried not to blush as he felt Sun’s eyes measuring up his back. Slipping on Sun’s shirt, Mork closed his eyes as the laundry soap Sun used invaded his senses, before he took in a deep breath and folded his old clothes, placing them next to the bedside table. 

“You can use the shower tomorrow. It seriously looks like you’re about to fall over. Get in bed now, I’ll go for a quick shower,” Sun ordered, grabbing his own clean clothes and a towel before he moved towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Watching Sun disappear, Mork sighed and crawled into Sun’s bed, pulling the heavy yet warm blanket on top of him just as he heard the water going, knowing that Sun was in the shower now. Laying on his side, Mork buried his face in the spare pillow and let out a contented sigh, the soft scent of coffee and something that was just completely Sun lull him into a slight state of unconsciousness. Vaguely noticing the door to the bathroom open, Mork didn’t know how long he was in the state that he was until Sun moved into the bed next to him, turning off the bedside lamp as the room was once again bathed into darkness. “Goodnight Mork…try and get some rest, yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah…” Mumbling out something that sounded like a sarcastic response, Mork tried to hide his smile when he heard the tired laugh Sun let out before the older boy shifted a bit and got comfortable, finally going still as he too began to fall asleep. Letting his eyes flutter open a bit, Mork stifled a yawn as he stared at Sun’s sleeping face, taking in all his features before his eyes finally fell shut. Reaching out, Mork looped his fingers around Sun’s and let out a soft sigh, letting himself finally fall asleep, a small smile resting on his face as he mumbled one last thing. “When I’m with you…I’m home.”


	2. MorkSun-Don't Be Stubborn

“P’Sun, I promise it’s not that bad! There’s no need for you to check!” Mork grumbled as he was pulled by his wrist into the cafe, shooting Rain a small glare when his friend waved cheekily at him with a smile as he was yanked up the stairs. Directing Mork towards his room, Sun kept silent as he pushed open the door and shoved Mork in, forcibly placing him on his bed as he shot him a glare that strictly told him not to move, or else. Letting out a puff of air through his nose, Mork did as he was told and just watched as Sun practically stomped towards his bathroom, shoving the door open before the sound of him ruffling through the cabinets as he searched for the medkit he kept somewhere in them. Finally finding it, Sun turned off the light and quickly moved towards Mork, setting the kit down on the bed before he too sat down, eyeing the scrapes and bruises that were beginning to appear on Mork’s arms and he just knew that there was more hiding underneath his shirt. “P’Sun, please listen. I already said I’m fine, I don’t need you to patch me up when it’s not worth the waste of bandages!”

“Shut up and take off your shirt,” Sun growled, not listening to Mork’s protests as he waited for the younger boy to do as he said. Flushing slightly at the demanding tone Sun used on him, Mork moved his gaze away from Sun’s as he refused to do what he was asked. Raising an eyebrow at the way he was ignored, Sun sighed and decided to take matters into his own hands. Reaching out towards Mork, Sun grabbed his shirt and practically ripped it off his body, making Mork yelp in shock as his arms were forcibly raised and the shirt that was covering his wounds was thrown to the ground. Opening and closing his mouth like he was a fish, Mork didn’t get a chance to protest the unwanted removal of his shirt before he was spun around and his scraped up back was facing Sun. “You don’t need bandages my ass, Mork. Stop being so stubborn and hold still, I’m going to start cleaning your wounds.” 

Sealing his mouth shut as the sound of liquid caught his ears, Mork knew that it was really going to sting so he prepared himself and held back the heavy flinch his body wanted to give out as soon as Sun touched down, cleaning the scratches with a gentle touch despite how annoyed he truly was. Letting out the breath he was holding once everything stopped hurting and he could sit more comfortably, Mork kept his eyes on the sheets beneath him as Sun kept working, letting the silence grow until Sun finally finished, his hands on his shoulder so he could turn and face him. Letting his eyes examine Mork’s chest, Sun was relieved to see that his front wasn’t hurt before he moved to his arms, dabbing the bloody spots before he bandaged them properly. Once Sun finally pulled away, Mork moved his eyes from the sheets to stare at his arms, taking in the good work that Sun did while the older boy got up and left to put the medkit back in its place in the bathroom. 

“Now, would you like to tell me how you got all those injuries?” Sun sighed, finally sitting back on the bed as Mork reached down and grabbed his shirt, slipping it back on so he didn’t feel so vulnerable. Pulling the necklace he was wearing out of the shirt, Mork grumbled before he explained what happened and how his skateboard wheel got caught on a rock and he had a bad time landing. Nodding softly as he felt his tension leave him, Sun let out another sigh as the thought of Mork getting into another fight left his mind. Noticing the way Sun lightened up a bit, Mork finally let their eyes meet as Sun flashed him a small smile. “Alright, I’m just glad you’re okay. Next time, don’t be so reckless and let me clean you up if it happens again. Okay?”

“Yeah, whatever,” Mork grumbled, turning his face away from the beaming smile Sun had on his face. Rubbing the back of his neck, Mork stood up from the bed and moved towards the door, hearing the sound of a crowd beginning to gather in the cafe below them. Hearing the same thing, Sun gently moved Mork out of the way before he jogged towards the stairs, stopping so he could stare at Mork expectantly. Rolling his eyes, Mork let out a huff before he moved to follow Sun down the stairs, just knowing he wasn’t going to win an argument about working with Sun now. “Alright, but you owe me overtime for this, P’Sun.”

Hearing the cackle he received in return, Mork let a grin rise on his face too as he joined the brothers in the cafe, slipping on the “Kitty’ apron that was given him the day he was hired.


	3. ForthBeam-Unexpected Surprise

Beam knew that he should’ve just ordered something for them instead of trying to make dinner. Ever since Forth had gotten busy with some unexpecting projects that came up during his exam days, Beam had rarely seen his boyfriend and the only time they would get to be together, Forth would be tired and would just pass out against his side. He honestly couldn’t remember when they had a normal conversation that wasn’t through a text message. Anyways, Beam wanted to do something nice for when Forth got back to his dorm and how hard would it be to make a simple dinner for the two of them to enjoy? However, Beam was so wrong as the things he was making began to bubble and burn, along with getting on his shirt and face. So by the time Forth did end up coming back, he was greeted with a frustrated Beam and a messy kitchen. Biting back that laughter that wanted to slip through his lips, Forth kicked off his shoes and placed his bag beside them, stepping further into his dorm to take in his pouting boyfriend. 

“Uh, Babe? Not that I mind, but um…what happened here?” Forth got out, crossing his arms against his chest as he huffed out small snickers that had Beam’s cheeks lighting up even more in embarrassment. Turning back around to face the mess he made in Forth’s kitchen, Beam swallowed the lump in his throat and sighed, using the back of his hand to wipe off the glop of whatever was on his face. Rolling his eyes playfully, Forth stepped forward as he grabbed a napkin, pulling Beam close by his waist before he gently began to wipe his face, grinning at Beam who was trying to avoid his gaze. “Beam? What were you trying to do?”

“I…wanted to make you dinner so we could eat together when you came back from your exam…but as you can see, I’m a failure at cooking,” Beam mumbled, keeping his eyes lowered to their socked feet as he explained everything that went wrong. Finishing up with cleaning his face off, Forth chuckled again before he tossed the napkin in the garbage, reaching up now so he could cup his boyfriend’s face. Rubbing his thumbs across the blush Beam still had on his cheeks, Forth smiled softly and pressed their lips together, pulling away after a moment before he brushed their noses together. Letting out a sigh against Forth’s lips, Beam leaned forward and buried his face in Forth’s shoulder, trying not to get whatever was on his shirt on his boyfriend as well. “I need to shower…can I use it?”

Pushing Beam back a bit, Forth nodded and watched as his boyfriend slumped towards the awaiting bathroom, feeling a small frown on his face when he noticed how down Beam truly was. He knew that Beam wanted to make this something special for them but…according to the mess that Forth was seeing in his kitchen, the last place Beam should be was in a kitchen. Letting out a small sigh that sounded like a laugh, Forth strolled towards the kitchen and began to clean, rinsing out all the pans that Beam had used before he started cleaning the counters. By the time everything was spotless and the smell of ordered food wavered around the dorm, Beam stepped out of the shower with his hair still dripping wet along with him wearing some of Forth’s clothing that looked too big on him. Setting their food out on the coffee table, Forth stood up and moved to greet him, taking the towel that was around his neck so he could ruffle his hair dry. 

“You’ll catch a cold, Doc. Come on, let’s eat, yeah?” Forth asked, growing satisfied with how Beam’s hair wasn’t dripping anymore. Nodding sullenly, Beam moved around Forth and sat down on the couch, taking the plate that he knew was his before Forth sat down beside him, handing him a pair of chopsticks. Digging into his own food once he waited for Beam to start eating, Forth remained quiet and let the television be the only sound in the room along with their utensils hitting the glass plates. When both of them were finished, Forth took their empty plates back in the kitchen while Beam cleaned up the empty containers of food. Pausing as he strolled into the kitchen, Beam observed his boyfriend’s back before he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Forth’s waist as he buried his face into his back. “Beam?”

“I’m sorry for making your day busier since you had to clean up my mess…please tell me it’s going to be okay…” Beam mumbled, tightening his hold around Forth’s waist before he felt hands lacing in his and Forth gently moving in his grip until they were facing each other. Cupping Beam’s face again, Forth looked into his sad eyes and pressed their foreheads together, pulling Beam closer towards him by the waist. Wrapping his arms back around Forth, Beam snuggled into him and let out a sigh, relaxing against the feeling of Forth playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. “I’m really sorry…”

“Stop apologizing. It’s not your fault and don’t worry about the mess. I’m actually happy to know that you wanted to surprise me with something even though it didn’t turn out quite like you hoped,” Forth explained, pushing Beam back a little so they could look each other in the eyes again. Letting a shy smile rise on his face, Beam leaned forward and pressed another kiss to Forth’s lips, breathing through his nose as Forth deepened it until all Beam could feel around him was completely Forth. Pulling away so they could breathe, Forth pressed a kiss to Beam’s forehead before he grinned. “But next time? Stay out of the kitchen, yeah?”

The smack he got was worth the small huff of laughter he got out of Beam.


	4. MorkSun-Rainy Date Night

When Mork had suggested that they go out and have a date night, Sun couldn’t be happier yet when the time came and they stopped at a cafe for something warm to drink for a chilly night, Sun found that he couldn’t stop staring at Mork’s bare arms. How could he not have brought a jacket or hoodie along with him? He knew it was going to be a cold night with a hint of rain on the horizon but Mork didn’t seem to care since all he had on when he strolled in to pick him up was brown t-shirt, a pair of ripped jeans and his necklace that Sun liked to play with when they kissed. Rubbing his arms unconsciously as he thought about the chill in the air outside, Sun flinched when he was brought out of his thoughts when a hot cup of coffee was pressed against his cheek. Taking it, Sun smiled in thanks and watched as Mork sat down in front of him, holding his own drink which was hot cocoa from what Sun could smell. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Mork questioned, blowing on his drink before he took a sip, keeping his eyes on his boyfriend as Sun took a sip of his own coffee. Letting out a hum as the taste of sweet coffee stung his taste buds, Sun sighed softly before he reached out and took Mork’s hand in his, rubbing his thumbs over the boy’s knuckles gently. Fighting down a blush at the look Sun was giving him, Mork cleared his throat and took another sip of his cocoa, looking away as Sun grinned at the reaction he pulled from his boyfriend. Keeping their hands intertwined, Mork let his eyes gaze at Sun again before he arched his brow, waiting for him to answer his previous question. “Well?”

“Nothing bad, I promise. I was just thinking about the weather outside and how you’re not cold. You should’ve worn a jacket, Mork. Do you want to catch a cold?” Sun sighed out, knowing that he was most likely worrying about something silly and Mork was going to call him out for nagging again. However, when nothing came out of Mork’s mouth, Sun peeked up from where he was staring at their hands to see a small smile resting on his boyfriend’s face. Blinking slightly in shock, Sun swallowed the lump in his throat and offered his own smile, not really knowing what was going through Mork’s head. Squeezing Sun’s hand softly, Mork let out a hum and sipped his hot cocoa, moving his gaze out the window, noticing it was just beginning to drizzle. Seeing this as well, Sun sighed and quickly downed the rest of his coffee. “We better be going back, the last thing we both need is to get caught in a heavy downpour.”

Taking one last gulp of his cocoa, Mork nodded and stood up, taking Sun’s empty cup with him as he tossed them in the garbage. Moving towards the door of the cafe, Sun peeked out into the chilly night and bit his lip when he noticed how the rain was just beginning to get worse. Stepping beside his boyfriend, Mork glanced out the door as well before he twitched when Sun bumped their shoulders together and something was placed around shoulders, drawing around his arms. Blinking as he glanced over, Mork noticed that Sun wasn’t wearing his jacket and he just soon figured that his boyfriend had given him his jacket. Thankful that he decided to wear a warm long sleeve to their date, Sun fixed his jacket around Mork and zipped it up, making sure that he was warm enough before he opened the door, the bell of the cafe ringing to signal their departure. 

“Take my jacket, it’s getting colder outside,” Sun whispered, pressing his lips against Mork’s ear before he stepped outside, shooting his boyfriend a bright smile that made the usual warmth fill Mork’s face. Rolling his eyes playful, Mork pretended to huff before he stepped out of the door that Sun was holding for him. Shuffling closer to Sun as they began their quick pace back to Blue Sky, Mork encircled their arms and laced their hands together, keeping his gaze on the forming puddles in the road. Grinning hugely, Sun bumped their hips together and swung their arms slightly between them. “I had a lot of fun. Thanks for taking me out, Mork.”

Not saying a word, Mork grunted his response and tightened his grip on Sun’s hand, letting his boyfriend keep swinging their arms as they made their way back to Sun’s home. Even if the rain had began to fall harder as they quickened their pace to a light jog, their laughter slipping out at the thought of them returning and having to explain to Rain why they were soaked to the bone.


	5. DeanPharm-Ordering In

“P’Dean…” Hearing the sound of Pharm’s voice, Dean let out a small mumble and opened his eyes, staring up at the adorable pout his boyfriend had on his face. Ever since he laid his head in Pharm’s lap, Dean really didn’t feel like moving, even when Pharm’s fingers began to delicately trace his features, tracing over his eyebrows before they slid down his nose. Smiling slightly at the deja-vu at what happened earlier, Dean leaned into Pharm’s touch and sighed. Feeling the way Dean relaxed further against him, Pharm rolled his eyes playfully before he drew his hands up, threading them through Dean’s hair before he began to play with the soft strands. Playfully tugging Dean’s bangs, Pharm chuckled at the soft whine that escaped Dean’s throat before he opened his eyes again and shown his own pout. “It’s getting late…are you hungry? I can make something for us!”

“No, don’t worry about it. Let’s just order something and have it delivered. I don’t want either of us to move for a while, it’s too comfortable,” Dean muttered, moving his gaze to meet Pharm’s, who bit his lip and moved his eyes away, a flush filling his cheeks as Dean’s attention became squarely on him. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Pharm nodded and reached for his cellphone, looking for something that both he and Dean would like. Not exactly picky, Dean motioned for Pharm to choose whatever he liked and just watched with a small smile as his boyfriend nibbled on his bottom lip as he finally picked something out for them and started a call to the restaurant. Burying his head in Pharm’s lap a bit more, Dean sighed and snuggled his face into his boyfriend’s stomach, grinning slightly when he felt Pharm’s breath hitch and his voice tremble while he was ordering. “How long did they say it would be to get here?”

“Fifteen to thirty minutes..P’Dean!” Pharm responded, placing his phone back on the table beside the couch before he felt Dean place a playful bite on his stomach. Wiggling a little to try and push Dean away, Pharm held back the embarrassing cackles as he finally got Dean away, curling his knees to his chest to help protect the sensitive areas Dean was trying to tease. Leaning in, Pharm buried his face in Dean’s shoulder and hid his blushing face, relaxing once he felt Dean’s fingers thread through his hair and the air of playfulness that his boyfriend had fade away a bit. Pulling away when he felt Dean pushing him off gently, Pharm leaned into his touch when Dean cupped his face. “You love teasing me, don’t you?”

Chuckling at the pout he received, Dean smiled softly and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Pharm’s lip, who squeaked lightly but responded, squirming a little closer until he was practically in Dean’s lap. Keeping his hands on Pharm’s waist, Dean deepened the kiss until the sound of someone knocking on their door pulled them away from each other with a gasp. Panting lightly as a blush stained his cheeks, Pharm took a look at where he was before he scrambled out of Dean’s lap and grabbed his wallet, making his way to the door as quickly as he could while Dean sat still on the couch, fixing his clothes before he too stood up. Hearing Pharm thanking the delivery person, Dean waited until the door was closed before he stepped closer to his boyfriend, wrapping his arm around his waist when he noticed how shaky Pharm’s legs were. 

“I’ve got you,” he muttered, pressing a kiss to Pharm’s ear before he helped him place the food on the table. Once his hands were free of their meal, Pharm excused himself to the bathroom while Dean moved towards the kitchen, getting their plates and utensils so they could have dinner. Splashing his face with cold water, Pharm stared at himself in the mirror before a shaky smile drew up on his lips. Burying his face in a towel, Pharm shook the slight excitement away before he stepped out of the bathroom, coming face to face with Dean who was observing him silently. Reaching out, Dean cupped Pharm’s face and rubbed his thumb underneath his eye. “Are you okay? I didn’t cross a line, did I?”

“N-no! Of course not…m’just shy! C-come on, let’s eat!” Pharm yelped out, lacing his fingers with Dean’s, leaning into his touch briefly before he pulled Dean towards the dinner table where their hot dinner was waiting. Sitting down side by side, the two glanced at each other as they ate, sharing small smiles as they did so. “That was good…I’ll take care of the dishes when we’re done.” 

Once they were finished eating, Pharm moved to gather their plates and move them to the sink, letting the water wash over them while Dean took care of the garbage. Stepping into the kitchen once the table was cleaned up, Dean stared at Pharm’s back before he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist as he pressed a kiss to his temple. Hiding his pleased smile as he washed the dishes, Pharm subtly leaned into Dean’s hold and continued to clean everything they used.


	6. MingKit-Sullen Disasters

It was supposed to be an easy time for him and Kit. Ming had decided to stay at Kit’s dorm for a while so he could help his boyfriend set up some of the Christmas decorations and the Christmas tree for the upcoming holiday. However, it seemed like everything Ming did, something would go wrong. The first thing that happened was when Ming was working on getting some of the bulbs up on the tree and when he leaned too far forward, he accidentally knocked the tree a bit on its stand and half the bulbs had fell off and shattered on the wood floors. Kit wasn’t up since he told him the bulbs were old anyways, but it didn’t exactly make Ming feel any better. The second thing was when they were just beginning to make cookies and as Kit moved away from him to turn on a Christmas playlist over the speaker he had placed on the counter, Ming tripped over his own two feet and dropped a good half of the eggs they needed for making the cookie dough. Hearing Kit laugh at him usually made him happy, but this time around as he made a face and tried to wipe the egg off his pants, Ming couldn’t find it in himself to even smile as he stood up and excused himself towards the bathroom, trying not to let Kit see his true feelings on the matter.

“What is wrong with me? All I’m doing is making a mess for P’Kit to clean up later…I’m a huge disaster today…” Ming muttered, using a wet washcloth to dab off the remaining egg he had on his pants. Letting out a sigh as he finally got it all out, Ming sat down on the toilet seat cover and rinsed off the cloth, hanging it over the bathtub before he scrubbed his hands over his face. He knew that Kit was waiting for him to come back so they could start making the cookies, but Ming really couldn’t find it in himself to stand up and get back out there. It wasn’t long, or at least that’s what Ming thought, before a knock sounded on the bathroom door and Kit’s concerned voice reached Ming’s ears. Letting out a sigh, Ming pushed himself and unlocked the door, opening it so he could stare in his boyfriend’s worried gaze. “I’m okay, P’Kit, I promise.”

“Normally I would let it go, Ming. But you’ve been in there for a while and you look like you’re ready to cry…what’s wrong?” Kit asked, placing his hand on Ming’s chest when he tried to leave the bathroom. Knowing that he could just push past Kit if he wanted to, Ming bit his lip and backed up, deciding against it so he could just sit on the toilet seat cover again, Ming kept his eyes lowered even as Kit walked in and cupped his cheeks, standing in between Ming’s opened legs so he could get a better look at his sullen boyfriend. Rubbing his thumbs across Ming’s cheeks, Kit raised his head and stared into his eyes, frowning when he noticed the internal debate going on his boyfriend’s head as he tried to decide if he should open up and explain why he was feeling the way he was. “You know you can tell me anything. I won’t laugh at you, Ming. I promise.”

Leaning his head forward so he could rest his forehead against Kit’s chest, Ming let out a heavy sigh and nodded, deciding to just blurt out why he was sad. It was like ripping off a bandaid, right? Listening to Ming explain the situation and why he needed to get away, Ming stayed silent once he finished and just kept his face buried in Kit’s hair, raising his arms so he could wrap them around Kit’s waist, bringing him even closer. Threading his fingers through Ming’s hair, Kit hummed and nodded, gently tapping the back of Ming’s neck before he gently pushed him back so they could look each other in the eyes. Meeting his gaze hesitantly, Ming blinked slowly when he noticed that there wasn’t an ounce of laughter in Kit’s eyes as they stared each other down. 

“Mingkwan, I would never laugh at your feelings. I’m a little offended to think that you would think that I would. But don’t worry about it, okay? There’s nothing wrong with you, and you don’t always have to be tough around me, I’m your boyfriend. We’re supposed to be truthful with each other, right?” Kit sighed, pressing their foreheads together softly as he gently scolded Ming. Closing his eyes against the light touch, Ming nodded and opened his eyes, staring lovingly into Kit’s eyes as a soft smile lifted his lips. Letting his own shy smile show, Kit pressed a small kiss on Ming’s lips before he pulled away, ruffling Ming’s hair as he nodded towards the kitchen where they could still hear the Christmas music playing. “Now come on, enough moping. We have those cookies just waiting to be made.”

Nodding, Ming took Kit’s hand and pushed himself off the table, quickly bringing Kit into a hug. Letting out a contented sigh, Kit buried his face in Ming’s shoulder for a moment before he patted his back, shooing his boyfriend out of the bathroom and back towards the kitchen. After all, those delicious cookies would not make themselves!


	7. PeteKao-Go To Bed, Kao!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a night out with friends, Kao gets drunk and calls Pete, who comes to pick his adorable drunk boyfriend up and bring him home.

“Ai’Peetteeeee!” Hearing the slurring voice coming out from the call he got from his boyfriend, Pete found himself putting down his textbook and rubbing his face with a groan. He knew that Kao was going to go out with the gang but did he think that Kao would control himself and not drink himself drunk. Apparently, that was the wrong thing to think. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Pete rolled his eyes and put the phone back up to his ear. “Ai’Pete...can you please come get me? I miss you!”

“Kao, didn’t I tell you not to get drunk tonight?” Pete grumbled, moving to get out of his desk so he could put a pair of joggers on. Grabbing his keys, Pete made his way out of his room as he listened to Kao ramble about the bar and how drunk he and his friends were and Pete found that he couldn’t help but smile as he listened to his boyfriend ramble. Kao usually never talked this much and even though Pete has tried in the past to get him open up a little, the boy was almost always quiet. Drunk Kao was something to be thankful for sometimes, in Pete’s opinion. “Okay, I’m heading out of the house now, sit down outside or something and don’t move until I get there.”

Rolling his eyes to his boyfriend’s cheerful goodbye, Pete hung up the phone and yelled to his Father that he was going to go pick up Kao. By the time he got to the bar, it was half past midnight and he could see Kao sitting outside like he was told except it looked like he had fallen asleep. Wincing as he noticed how his neck was curved to the side, Pete knew that it would be stiff in the morning if he didn’t get him up now. Getting out of the car, Pete strolled over to Kao and knelt down, cupping his boyfriend’s cheek before he squeezed it slightly, effectively waking him up. Squinting as he took in Pete, Kao grinned and practically tackled him to the ground, his arms wrapped around his neck as he pressed beer smelling kisses to his cheeks. 

“Okay, okay. That’s enough, let’s get you out of here,” Pete chuckled, heaving Kao up to his feet before he wrapped his arms around him, doing his best to keep Kao standing straight as they moved towards his car. Opening the passenger side door, Pete maneuvered Kao into the car and shut the door. Getting in on his own side, Pete buckled Kao in and then buckled himself in, starting the car as they left the bar, heading back to his home. Parking in the free parking space, Pete shut off the engine before he got out, moving quickly to Kao’s side when he heard his boyfriend unbuckle himself and opened the door. “Kao! Hold on! Let me help!”

“Peetteee! I’m tired...so sleepy,” Kao whispered, leaning into his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around him. Letting out a groan as most of Kao’s weight was on top of him, Pete took in a deep breath and straightened Kao back out, shutting the car door with his foot as he practically yanked his boyfriend towards his house. Noticing his Dad waiting for them at the sliding doors, Pete offered him a small thanks while Kao grinned widely. “Hi Dad! Pete has been such a great boyfriend! I love him so much!”

Flushing slightly as Kao said this like it was no big deal, Pete shot his Father a look when he noticed he looked ready to laugh before he pulled Kao up the stairs. He could deal with what his Dad heard later, right now, all that mattered was getting Kao to his room and into more comfortable clothes then the jeans and dress shirt he was currently wearing. Holding onto him with one arm, Pete opened his bedroom door and dragged Kao inside, letting out a grunt as Kao leaned into him again and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Pushing Kao on his bed once they got to it, Pete straightened out his shirt before the ripped off his joggers, settling for the boxers he was in earlier before Kao had called him. Looking over his boyfriend who looked like he was ready to doze off laying like a starfish on his bed, Pete groaned and moved towards him, unbuckling his belt and pulling the jeans off. Grunting as he struggled with making Kao lift his hips, Pete was glad when he finally got the damned skinny jeans off his boyfriend before he removed his shirt and tossed his clothes in the corner of the room. Moving towards his closet, Pete pulled out a simple white t-shirt and folded it over his arm.

“Kao, put this one for now. You can sleep in your boxers,” Pete instructed, shaking his dozing boyfriend enough to wake him up. Watching as Kao pushed himself up with a struggle, Pete blew out a breath through his nose and helped him with putting on the shirt. Once they were both in their night wear, Pete pulled the blankets back and allowed Kao to get under the blankets before he got in himself. Turning off the lamp on his bedside table, Pete rolled back towards Kao and gasped as he was suddenly pulled and Kao had his head buried under his chin, wrapped around his body like a damn koala. Pulling his arms free, Pete wrapped them around Kao and rubbed his back, letting his free hand brush through Kao’s hair. “Get some rest, Kao.”

“Goodnight, Pete…” Kao muttered softly, finally feeling safe enough to pass out, his ear pressed firmly against the place where Pete’s heart was. Holding Kao closer, Pete tangled their legs together and continued to rub his fingers through Kao’s hair, feeling himself start to doze off before some slurred words came from Kao. “I love you…”

“I love you too, Kao.”


	8. MorkSun-Cafe Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hard day at the cafe, all Mork wants is a shower and some clean clothes. Yet his venture for some gets interrupted by Sun, who has a few words for his boyfriend.

It was just close to closing time for the cafe and Mork couldn’t be more grateful when he noticed the sun just beginning to set just past the windows. It had been a busy day with a lot of customers coming in and out for coffee and cake. At first, Mork was thankful for them because that meant he would be preoccupied and not just standing around or waiting for Sun to make him do something...like cleaning the outhouse, ugh. Shaking the thought of the disgusting toilet from his mind, Mork finished up with cleaning the mugs before he grabbed a wet rag, lathered it with soap and moved towards the tables. It was the last thing to do after closing and it was the easiest thing in Mork’s opinion. Perking up slightly when he heard the sound of someone coming down the stairs, Mork sighed in slight relief when he noticed it was just Rain. 

“I’m heading out with Manaow! You okay with the rest of the duties?” Rain asked, shrugging on his jacket before he gave Mork a bit of his attention. Giving him a thumbs up, Mork tossed Rain the keys to his motorbike before he continued wiping down the tables. Catching them with a beaming smile, Rain pulled on his shoes before he scattered for the door. Shouting his thanks as he zoomed out of the cafe. “Thanks Mork! I’ll be back in a few hours!”

Rolling his eyes as he heard Rain reeve the motor and then ride off, Mork sighed and finished up with the tables. He supposed it wouldn’t hurt staying in the cafe until Rain got back. How else was he going to get home? He could ask Sun for a ride, but he already knew how that was going to go. Throwing the rag into the sink as he rinsed off the soap, Mork squeezed it dry before he hung it over the rim of the sink. Stretching and letting out a grunt when he felt his back crack, Mork took a look around to make sure he cleaned everything before he nodded and moved towards the stairs. The thing that sounded great was a nice hot shower to wash off the sweat he had formed from a hard day of work. Making it to the top of the stairs, Mork frowned when there was no trace of Sun before he hummed and made his way towards the bathroom. His boyfriend wouldn’t mind if he borrowed the shower anyways. 

“Okay...I just need a shirt and maybe I have some boxers still here from the last sleepover…” Mork muttered to himself as he entered the bathroom, letting out a sigh of relief when he noticed that Sun had replaced the towels. Throwing off his shirt and kicking out of his skinny jeans, Mork tossed them in the hamper, knowing that Sun will know their his anyways, and started the shower. Testing the warmth of it, Mork felt his muscles relax as he stepped in and the warm water soaked over his form. Letting out a sigh, Mork ducked his head under the stream and rubbed out the gel he used to keep his bangs out of his eyes. Looking over the shampoo, Mork stared at Sun’s before he caved and used some of it, lathering up his hair and secretly smiling as the comforting scent caught his nose. “Okay...now I just need to use some body wash and I’ll be golden.”

Rinsing his hair after he was done washing his body, Mork shut off the water and stepped out of the tub, grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist and then another one to rub his hair with. Keeping the towel over his head, Mork stepped out of the bathroom and made his way towards Sun’s room, knowing that he could possibly borrow one of his shirts and find a pair of boxers that were his. Not even knocking, Mork walked in and moved towards the closet but stopped as the sound of someone’s intake of breath halted his pursuit of clothing. Turning around slightly, Mork felt a blush beginning to fill his cheeks as he noticed Sun sitting on his bed, watching him with wide eyes. Clearing his throat, Mork turned quickly around and pulled out a random shirt and a pair of boxers. Trying not to mind the pair of eyes he could feel sizing him up and down, Mork slipped on the shirt before he dropped the towel and pulled up the boxers. Keeping the one towel on the rug, Mork slowly walked towards the bed and sat down, keeping his gaze lowered as Sun scooted closer and took the towel from his neck, ruffling his hair with it.

“You look so beautiful right now, Mork…” Sun whispered as he finished up with towel drying Mork’s hair. Swallowing the lump in his throat as he heard the sound of the towel hitting the floor, since Sun most likely threw it, Mork felt hands on his shoulders as they carefully turned him, making him face his boyfriend. Letting his gaze lift up from Sun’s knees, Mork took in the way that Sun was looking at him in awe, like he was the best thing ever in his whole entire life. Keeping his eyes on Sun’s, Mork shyly leaned into his boyfriend’s touch when Sun cupped his cheeks, swiping his thumb softly under his eye. Leaning in, Sun kept his eyes on Mork’s expression before their lips finally touched, both of their eyes fluttering closed. Pulling away after a minute, Sun kept their foreheads pressed together as Mork opened his eyes and saw the happy grin his boyfriend had on his face. “I love you so much.”

“I...me too,” Mork stuttered out lamely, pouting slightly as Sun laughed at the blush that was now up to his ears. Shoving Sun away playfully, Mork huffed and moved to slide into Sun’s bed, throwing the blanket on top of him as he laid on his side. Hearing more beautiful laughter from his boyfriend, Mork curled in on himself as Sun got under the blanket as well, scooting closer so he would wrap and arm around Mork’s midsection, officially making him the little spoon. Relaxing a fraction when he felt Sun press a kiss to the back of his neck, Mork hummed before an evil grin appeared on his face. “No sex tonight for laughing at me.”

Hearing Sun’s whine was the best thing Mork has heard all day.


	9. PeteKao-Just A Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete wakes up early as hell, at first he doesn’t know why but then figures it out when he hears Kao having an awful nightmare.

Rolling over in his sleep, Pete sighed and smiled, tugging Kao closer by his waist as he buried his face in the back of his boyfriend’s neck. Pressing a sleepy kiss to the skin, Pete hummed and nuzzled his face in Kao’s hair. It was just past three in the morning and Pete had no idea why he was woken up, but it didn’t matter to him because he had Kao, who was asleep peacefully in his arms. Having his happy thoughts interrupted as Kao made a small noise, Pete apologized softly as he thought he woke him up but frowned when Kao’s body seemed to tremble and his arms reached out for something that wasn’t there. Opening his eyes fully once he noticed this, Pete hugged Kao closer and whispered in his ear, trying to wake his boyfriend up. Not hearing him, however, Kao continued to struggle and cry out, Pete’s name being dropped constantly. Feeling his heart break slightly at the sound of Kao’s voice as he called out for him, Pete had enough and slowly sat up, shaking Kao.

“Kao, wake up. It’s just a nightmare, wake up. I’m here,” Pete whispered, shaking his boyfriend a bit harder until Kao took a sharp breath in and jerked away, scrambling around blindly before Pete turned on the lamp light, bathing the room in a soft glow. Taking in heaving breaths, Kao glanced around his surroundings before he noticed Pete, who was staring at him with a worried frown on his face. Blinking as he rubbed his eyes, Kao swallowed the growing lump in his throat before he scooted closer, falling into Pete’s arms as he buried his face in his boyfriend’s chest, weaving his arms around Pete’s waist. Holding onto Kao just as tight, Pete rocked them as he felt Kao’s tears soaking through his shirt. “Shh, you’re safe. I won’t let you go.”

“Pete…” Kao whimpered, his breath still hitching as he fought back sobs, clenching the back of Pete’s shirt into his first as he sniffled. Shushing him gently, Pete brushed his fingers through Kao’s hair, continuing to rock them as he hummed out a song that he knew Kao liked. Shivering as the nightmare still laid fresh in his mind, Kao squirmed closer to Pete and closed his eyes, just holding onto his boyfriend as he listened to him hum. Rubbing soothing circles into his back, Pete pressed a kiss to Kao’s head and whispered calming words into his ears. Finally, Kao felt his heart rate settle and his tears were at bay as he pulled away from Pete a bit, yet grabbing his hands so he could always feel his boyfriend. “I’m sorry I woke you up…”

“No, it’s okay. What were you dreaming about? I’ve never seen you this scared,” Pete asked, tugging Kao closer by his hands until they were both leaning against the wall and Kao was cuddled into Pete’s chest. Pete knew that Kao was a big person but right now, he looked so small as he curled closer into Pete’s warmth. Rubbing his back some more, Pete pressed another kiss to his hair and chuckled when a whine came from Kao and his cheeks began to flush. There’s the Kao he knows. Scratching his nails softly in Kao’s hair, Pete sighed and let the silence prolong, knowing that Kao was not ready to talk just yet. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I’m here for you nonetheless.”

Hearing this, Kao buried his face in Pete’s neck to hide the smile he felt coming onto his lips. Taking a deep breath as he thought about what scared him so much, Kao gently pushed Pete back until they were sitting pretzel style in front of each other. Holding Kao’s hands tight, Pete made sure to listen as Kao described his nightmare. It was about Non again...except in the dream, Pete didn’t make the online broadcast and Kao was in deep trouble with the police and his Mom was disappointed in him. But worst of all, Pete was there during his sentence and only clapped when he was put in jail for something he didn’t do. Frowning as he heard this, Pete glanced down at their intertwined hands and rubbed his thumbs softly across Kao’s knuckles. He knew that Kao was rather hurt about what happened in the past, but to hear this? To hear that Kao didn’t think Pete would care enough to help prevent what could’ve happened? Shaking his head against the thought, Pete made his face stern as he squeezed Kao’s hands, gaining his boyfriend’s attention as they stared at each other in the eyes.

“That will never happen, Kao. I wouldn’t have sat there and watched you go to prison for something you didn’t do. Even if I was mad at you, I just couldn’t do that,” Pete reassured, offering Kao his signature smirk that made Kao’s heart beat wildly in his chest. Breaking the gaze they had on each other, Kao cleared his throat and moved his eyes to the wall, pouting at the chuckle Pete made at his actions. Taking in his first deep breath since the nightmare, Kao smiled shyly at their hands and nodded, knowing that Pete was right. It was just his own fears and guilt that made him dream that. Letting his eyes meet Pete’s again, Kao yawned softly and rubbed his eyes. “It’s early as hell. Come on, let’s go back to sleep, yeah?”

“Okay…” Kao whispered, allowing Pete to pull him back under the covers. Fluffing his pillow slightly, Kao laid down and yelped slightly when Pete turned off the light and attacked him, wrapping him in his arms as he tangled their legs together. Burying his face in Pete’s chest, Kao tried to ignore the warmth that was developing in his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around Pete’s waist, pressing his ear against his boyfriend’s chest to hear the calming sound of his heart. Nuzzling his face back in Kao’s hair, Pete pressed one more kiss to it and grinned when he felt Kao’s body grow heavy with sleep. “Pete? Thank you...I love you.”

“I love you too, Kao. Goodnight.”


	10. PeteKao-Being Sick Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete falls ill during the night and he wakes up late to school but finds that someone is with him, wanting to help him through this damn sickness.

Pete had no idea when it started, but when he woke up during the night feeling too hot for comfort and having stomach pains that felt like he was getting stabbed by multiple butcher knives, he knew that he was most likely coming down with something. Letting out a groan as he woke up, his eyes feeling sticky when he tried to open them. Swallowing as best as he could since his throat felt raw, Pete sniffled and turned towards the clock, noticing it was past the time that he should’ve been at the university. Pushing himself up the best he could, Pete leaned over and coughed hard, feeling shivers racketing down his frame as the blanket fell off of him. Hearing his door open through his coughing spree, Pete whined when a cool hand rubbed his back and a cup of what looked like water was pressed against his lips. Taking it gratefully, Pete closed his eyes as the coolness of the drink did wonders against his throat and the coughs. Raising his gaze as he was pushed to lean back against the wall, Pete sighed when he noticed Kao, who was staring at him with a worried look in his eyes. 

“What are you doing here? Why aren’t you in class?” Pete whispered out, laying his head back against the wall as Kao rolled his eyes and moved to put his hand on his forehead. Closing his eyes when the cool hand that belonged to his boyfriend touched his head, Pete sighed while Kao frowned and pulled away, moving towards Pete’s bedside table to a water bucket. Laying back down in his bed, Pete watched as Kao dunked a rag in the icy water and rang it out before he folded it and softly placed it on his forehead. Feeling the heat on his face cool slightly, Pete relaxed and continued to eye his boyfriend as Kao sat down on his bed and held his hand. “Kao?”

“Well, someone had to take care of you. Dad went out to get some medicine, so he should be back soon. He called me and told me he found you with a high fever and...I didn’t want you to be alone,” Kao explained, feeling a warmth in his cheeks as he got near the end of his sentence. Blinking as he took in what Kao had said, Pete couldn’t help the smile that rose on his face before he disappeared and another coughing fit took over. Waiting until it was over again, Kao lifted Pete’s head slightly and let him sip more water. Burying his head back in the pillow, Pete shivered and pulled the blanket more on his body. “So...just let me take care of you, okay?”

Letting out a breath, Pete sniffled again but nodded. Seeing the smile rise on Kao’s face, Pete couldn’t help but smile as well, reaching his hand out so they could intertwine their fingers. Rubbing his thumb soothingly across Pete’s knuckles, Kao kept checking the rag on his head until the sound of a car caught his attention. Pulling the blanket more up on his boyfriend’s body, Kao moved towards the window and let out a sigh of relief when he noticed it was Pete’s Dad. Telling Pete he would be right back, Kao practically sprinted from the room and down the stairs, almost running into Pete’s Dad. Chuckling at the sight of Kao looking so happy to see him, Pete’s Dad handed him the medicine and patted his shoulder.

“This stuff is really strong, so he may or may not get drowsy in a bit after taking it. If you want, I could call your Mother if you want to stay with him?” Pete’s Dad asked, instructing Kao on how much to give Pete before he offered him the question of staying over the night. Nodding softly, Kao nodded his thanks and moved towards the stairs, stopping when Pete’s Dad cleared his throat. “Take good care of my boy, Kao.”

“Of course...thanks Dad!” Kao muttered as he hopped up the stairs, his face lighting up as Pete’s Dad chuckled at his reaction. Taking in a deep breath as he reached the door, Kao slipped in and quietly shut it behind him, knowing that Pete’s head had to be throbbing from all the coughing he’s been doing. Softly making his way over to Pete, Kao sat back in the place he was before and frowned when he noticed that Pete was already fighting sleep. Rolling his eyes, Kao placed the medicine down for a moment so he could re-wet the rag and place it back on Pete’s head. Measuring out the right amount to give to him, Kao handed him the little cup and watched as Pete made a face as he downed the whole thing. “I know it doesn’t taste good, but your Dad said it was good stuff. However it may make you drowsy…”

“Okay...fine by me. I feel like I could sleep for a thousand years,” Pete grumbled, reaching for Kao’s hand before he tugged him softly. Getting the message, Kao sighed but moved nonetheless to lay beside his boyfriend. Cuddling into Kao for once, Pete sighed as the medicine was already taking effect, his eyelids beginning to grow heavy with sleep. Rubbing his fingers through Pete’s hair, Kao pressed a small kiss to his forehead and held him closer, tangling their legs together. Nuzzling his face into Kao’s neck, Pete felt the rag fall off but he couldn’t care as his eyes finally shut and he was quickly falling into a deep sleep. “Thanks...love you, Kao.”

Smiling softly at the whispered confession, Kao rubbed Pete’s back and moved the rag to the bucket, knowing that Pete didn’t need it now that he was asleep. Letting out a breath through his nose, Kao stared at the ceiling as Pete’s calming breaths were let out from his mouth, his nose too stuffy to breathe through. 

“I love you too, Pete.”


	11. PeteKao-Don't Do That!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Kao wanted to do was have a peaceful morning. He should’ve known, however, when a game and Pete are involved, a peaceful morning is not guaranteed.

It was a peaceful Saturday morning for Kao. He had slept over Pete’s house, like he normally did, and was the first to wake up. Staring at his boyfriend’s peaceful expression as he slept, Kao couldn’t help but notice how much younger Pete looked when he wasn’t carrying that stubborn dog look on his face. Snickering softly at his own thought, Kao grinned and softly pressed a kiss to Pete’s forehead, wiggling slightly so he could untangle Pete’s arms from around his waist as he slid out of the bed, stretching his back and sighing when he felt the pleasant crack from a good night’s sleep. Giving his boyfriend one more once over, Kao tip-toed out of the room and yawned as he stepped down the stairs, making his way to the kitchen where he could smell breakfast beginning to be made. 

“Pa, why don’t you let me help?” Kao asked once he noticed Pete’s Dad making them all breakfast on his own. Turning as he heard Kao’s voice, Pete’s Dad smiled kindly at him and let the boy help, letting Kao be in charge of making the omelets while he himself was cutting the vegetables for said breakfast food. By the time everything was made and on the table, Kao glanced up as he heard a loud groan before the sound of Pete’s bedroom slamming against the wall announced that his boyfriend was awake. Smiling slightly as he heard Pete’s Dad chuckle, Kao grabbed the glasses and poured them all a glass of orange juice. Letting Pete’s Dad sit first, Kao leaned against the counter with his glass of orange juice as Pete came stomping in, looking like a bear that just got out of hibernation. “Good morning, Pete. We made breakfast...here’s your juice.”

“Ugh...thanks,” Pete grumbled as he took the offered juice, flopping himself into his seat as he practically face planted with his breakfast. Rolling his eyes at his behavior, Pete’s Dad gestured for Kao to sit down, smirking when he sat down next to Pete even though his son was acting like a grump. Ungracefully stuffing his face, Pete gulped most of his omelet down while Kao stared at him in disbelief. Shaking his head, Kao turned his attention to his own food, letting silence come to the table as they finished eating, Pete’s Dad making him put the dishes away since he and Kao made breakfast. Chuckling at the grumpy noise coming from his boyfriend, Kao handed him his plate and cup and sat back to observe the way Pete strolled with everything towards the sink. “That reminds me. Pa, don’t you have to go to the office today?”

“Ooh? Trying to get rid of your old man, huh? But you’re right, I was just about to head out now,” Pete’s Dad chuckled, getting up from the table as he began to get everything together to leave. Slipping his keys into his pocket, Pete’s Dad moved towards the door, turning as Pete and Kao followed him so they could see him out. Giving him a wai, the two glanced at each other as Pete’s Dad opened the door and stepped out. “Now, behave yourself you two! No doing it on the couch like you tried to last time!”

Whining at his Dad for saying this as Kao felt his face flush the color of a tomato, Pete chased his Dad out while Kao slunk back towards the kitchen, wanting to do something so his face didn’t feel so hot. Hearing Pete’s Dad’s laughter and then a car start, Kao sighed and started to do the dishes while Pete finally entered the kitchen and sat on the counter, watching his boyfriend. Pulling his phone out once he got bored, Pete turned on a game that he had been trying to advance in while Kao continued to do the dishes, the silence a comfort to both of them as they just enjoyed each other’s company. Listening to the gaming noises coming from Pete’s phone, Kao chuckled before a shout from his boyfriend scared the absolute shit out him, causing Kao to drop a plate back in the sink and the front of his shirt got soaked with soapy water. 

“FINALLY! I PASSED THAT FUCKING LEVEL!” Pete screamed, unaware of the incident he caused with Kao until he felt the air shift around them. Letting his eyes shift up from his phone to his boyfriend, Pete bit his lip to hold back laughter as he saw the huge wet spot on Kao’s night shirt. Meeting Kao’s unamused stare, Pete couldn’t hold it back anymore as he broke down into laughter, clutching his phone to his chest as he pointed to the mess that was Kao’s shirt. Waiting for Pete to stop laughing, Kao crossed his arms and sighed, turning back towards the dishes since he wanted to get them done. “I’m sorry, Kao! I didn’t mean for that to happen!”

“Sure you didn’t,” Kao grumbled, not meeting Pete’s gaze as his boyfriend put his phone on rest mode and shoved it back into his pants, hopping off the counter as he moved closer to Kao. Wrapping his arms around Kao’s waist, Pete pressed his chest into Kao’s back and buried his face in the back of his neck. Finding himself unconsciously relaxing into Pete’s embrace, Kao sighed and turned his neck around a bit, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. Grinning as this happened, Pete continued to hold onto Kao until his boyfriend was done washing and drying the dishes. Tapping Pete’s hands once he was finished, Kao turned around to meet his eyes, his shirt still pretty damp. “I need a shower...the last thing I wanted was to get bathed with soapy dish water.”

Raising his eyebrows at Kao’s tone, Pete chuckled before an idea formed in his head, causing his signature smirk to rest on his face. Not liking that one bit, Kao grumbled and swerved right around Pete, making his way to the upstairs bathroom. Watching him leave for a moment, Pete glanced at the empty sink before he darted after Kao.


	12. PeteKao-Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kao is anxious for the date night that Pete has set up for them. With the help of his Mom, Kao picks out an outfit and meets Pete, who has some nice words to say to his boyfriend once he sees him.

“Kao, honey, you look nice in that...are you really worried about looking good for this date?” Kao’s Mother asked, observing the way her son seemed to be gravitating around the closet, pulling out a shirt before he rejected it and put it back. It has been ten minutes of the same thing and she honestly had no idea if Kao was ever going to find something he deemed perfect to wear. Normally, Kao didn’t care what he wore but when Pete asked him on a date and told him to dress normally, Kao couldn’t help but feel the itch of anxiety. Would how he dresses normally be enough? What if Pete looks a hell of a lot better dressed than him? Oh, he would be thoroughly embarrassed. Having enough of Kao’s pacing, his Mother sighs and stands up, making her way to her son before she grabs him by the shoulders, making Kao look her in the eyes. “Kao, dear. You’re running yourself ragged. I promise you whatever you pick, Pete will love. He loves you for you, not for how you’re dressed.”

“Mom...okay, I’m sorry. I’m just really nervous. I’ll pick something now...can you tell me how it looks when I’m done?” Kao sighed, offering his Mom a soft smile as he turned back towards the closet, looking at all his clothes until he reached out and picked something at random. Nodding softly, Kao’s Mom rubbed his back before stepping away, leaving his room so he could have some privacy. Picking out a simple maroon shirt with black skinny jeans, Kao took a deep breath in and moved to get dressed. Fixing himself in the mirror he had on his wall, Kao looked himself over and nodded once he felt like he looked okay. Stepping out of the room, Kao came face to face with his Mom and spun in a circle. “How do I look? Is it okay?”

“Dear, you look lovely. Pete will love it,” his Mom chuckled, placing her hands on Kao’s shoulders as she smoothed out his shirt. Smiling shyly, Kao allowed his Mom to fix his clothing before the sound of a car pulling up to the gate caught their attention. Knowing it was Pete when his phone pinged, Kao took in a deep breath while his Mom went down the stairs, obviously going to greet Pete and let him inside. Listening to them talking for a bit, Kao brushed himself off again and sighed. It was now or never. “Kao? Pete’s waiting! Come on down!”

Swallowing the anxious lump in his throat, Kao took a couple of deep breaths before he steeled himself and stepped down the stairs, taking in his Mom and boyfriend as Pete noticed him as well. Feeling his cheeks beginning to warm at the look Pete was giving him as he looked him up and down, Kao cleared his throat and walked up to them, staring at their socked feet until he got the courage to let his eyes raise. Seeing the soft smile on Pete’s face, Kao felt most of his fear leave him as Pete reached out and intertwined their hands, pulling Kao closer until they were shoulder to shoulder.

“Alright Mom. I don’t know what time we’ll be back, but if it’s late, is it okay Kao to sleep at my house?” Pete asked, reminding Kao how his boyfriend had good manners when it came to using them. Smiling at how polite Pete was, Kao’s Mom nodded and led them towards the sliding door, opening it for them as Pete softly pulled Kao out, squeezing his hand when he felt his boyfriend hesitate. Letting go for a moment, Kao hugged his Mom goodbye and grinned when she pressed a kiss to his cheek and whispered to have fun. Pulling away, Kao grabbed Pete’s hand again and waved to his Mom as they left the house, walking down the driveway as they neared Pete’s car. Opening the door for him, Pete cupped his face softly and pressed a kiss to his lips. “You look so beautiful right now.”

“Ai’Pete!” Kao whined,wanting to hide his face since Pete’s sentence caused him to get flustered. Chuckling at the blush that was turning Kao’s ears red, Pete gestured for Kao to get in before he shut the door behind him, walking back around the car so he could get in the driver's seat. Starting the car, Pete spared Kao a glance with his signature smirk that made his boyfriend roll his eyes. Beginning to drive away from Kao’s house, Pete kept his eyes on the road as he began to take them to their date destination. Observing Pete from the corner of his eye, Kao smiled softly and reached out to take his free hand, squeezing it as he kept his gaze out the window. “Thanks...for saying that earlier...I love you, Pete.”

“I love you too Kao,” Pete sighed, feeling his smirk fade into a genuine smile, squeezing Kao’s hand that was still holding his. Glancing at his boyfriend quickly, Pete raised Kao’s hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles, chuckling when Kao let out a squeak. Cursing Pete as he laughed at him, Kao pouted and kept his eyes on the passing scenery, feeling a small smile break through the pout when he felt Pete’s loving gaze on him. Putting his eyes back on the road, Pete continued to hold Kao’s hand as they continued to travel, not minding keeping the touch going for as long as he could. “I mean it though, Kao. You look absolutely beautiful tonight.”


	13. MorkSun-I Miss You Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mork gets a call from Sun, who’s out at a convention for coffee lovers and realizes that he misses him. The next morning, Mork gets a surprise from Sun, who comes home early.

Letting out a sigh as he noticed it was time to close up the cafe, Mork moved towards the entrance and turned the sign, locking the door as he did so. Closing the blinds on the door and windows, Mork flicked the lights on and strolled back behind the counter. Even though closing up was all on him since Rain had left with Manaow and Sun was out on a business trip, Mork found that he didn’t mind the silence as he grabbed the cleaner and a wet rag. Spraying down the tables and making sure everything was clean behind the counter, including the coffee making devices since he knew if he didn’t, he would hear it from his boyfriend and have to endure another cleaning speech that could last longer than an hour. And if he was being honest, no one had time for that. Rinsing off the rag once he was done cleaning, Mork jumped when his cell phone started playing Sun’s ringtone from where he placed it on the counter earlier.

“Checking in on the state of the cafe already? Don’t you trust your brother and I?” Mork teased as he took Sun’s call, leaning against the counter as he heard Sun’s laugh. Deciding he was done with everything he needed to do in the cafe, Mork removed his apron with one hand as he listened to Sun chat, telling him all about what the coffee convention was like and that it felt weird to be known for winning the competition a couple months back. Hanging up his apron where Sun’s was resting, Mork hummed out to show he was listening as he turned off the cafe lights and disappeared up the steps, heading towards Sun’s room. Entering the room, Mork toed off his shoes and flopped on the bed, laying on his back as he stared at the ceiling. “So other than all that stuff, what’s up? It’s getting late and I know you usually like to get ready for bed around this time.”

“What, I can’t check up on my boyfriend? Well...you have a point, it's just...actually...I just really miss you,” Sun sighed from his end on the phone, making Mork frown but also roll his eyes fondly. It only has been three days since they had been apart but it didn’t seem to matter when it came to Sun. Brushing his bangs from his eyes, Mork let his frown change into a soft smile as he informed his boyfriend that he may have missed him as well. Chatting for a while longer, Mork held back a yawn as he glanced at the clock, pausing when he noticed that he and Sun had been talking for nearly two hours. Seeming to notice this as well, Sun sighed and held his cell phone a bit tighter. “It’s late...I should probably head to bed now, huh?”

Letting out a small hum of affirmation, Mork felt his eyelids growing heavy as they said their goodbyes and he hung up, placing his phone on the bedside table as he shifted further up on the mattress. Lazily kicking off his jeans, Mork let them stay on the floor near his side of the bed as he buried himself under the blankets, nuzzling his face into the soft pillows. Staring at the empty spot that Sun usually occupied, Mork reached out and pulled Sun’s pillow closer, burying his face in it and sighing softly when he caught the mixture of Sun’s cologne and shampoo still wavering on the fabric. Having no idea when he dozed off, Mork was awakened by the sound of the bedroom door opening along with something heavy being put down on the wooden floors. Squeezing Sun’s pillow closer to his chest, Mork groaned out his complaints as a familiar sound of laughter made him open his eyes slightly, hissing as the morning beams of light burned them.

“Looks like I wasn’t the only one who missed their boyfriend.” Hearing Sun’s teasing voice, Mork slowly sat up and clung to the pillow as he rubbed his eyes, not really registering that Sun was back until his boyfriend sat in front of him on the bed. Cupping Mork’s cheek, Sun bit his lip to hide his laughter as he took in his boyfriend’s bedhead, fondly pushing back a strand of his bangs that were trying so hard to just stay in his eyes. Tucking the hair behind Mork’s ear, Sun grinned as he noticed Mork’s eyes blink and the leftover glaze from sleep finally disappeared and he became aware of where he was and what he was currently doing to Sun’s pillow. Releasing it from his death grip, Mork flung it back in its original spot and tried to control the blush that threatened to burn his cheeks as Sun chuckled and leaned closer, pressing their foreheads together softly as he stared lovingly into Mork’s eyes. “I think I might be falling more in love with you more than I already am.”

“P’Sun!” Mork whined as he shoved his boyfriend away, grumbling as he felt the flush he desperately wanted to hide flood his cheeks. Grinning as he observed this, Sun chuckled and scooted closer again, pressing a soft kiss to Mork’s lips, smiling when Mork responded to it even though he was technically pouting. Pulling away after he playfully nipped at Mork’s bottom lip, Sun sighed and ruffled Mork’s hair, moving to stand up as he held his hand out for his boyfriend to take. Staring at it, Mork moved his gaze up to Sun’s before he huffed and took it, letting Sun pull him towards the shower. “Even though you just got back, all you have is getting me alone...we have to open the cafe soon so make it quick!”

The mischievous grin he got in return just told Mork that the cafe was most likely going to be opened a bit later than usual.


End file.
